


Из сердца тьмы

by Infante_terrible



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paris, Drama & Romance, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Escape, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Inspired by Music, Italy, Jealousy, Loneliness, Love Triangles, Musicals, Protective Erik, Tragic Romance, True Love, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infante_terrible/pseuds/Infante_terrible
Summary: После чудовищных событий в парижской опере прошло не так много времени, но постепенно театр вернулся к привычной жизни. Кристина поселилась в графском имении де Шаньи в ожидании счастливого замужества. Счастливого ли?... Тяжелые переживания, измучившие её в ту судьбоносную ночь в подземелье, оставили неизгладимый след, и так и не смогли стать частью прошлого. Жизнь виконтессы все чаще кажется ей золотой клеткой. Она отправляется в Париж проститься с театром, а впоследствии и с Парижем.





	1. Дом снов

Мне снились кошмары с той самой ночи, когда я вернула ему кольцо. Развернулась и ушла, а потом вернула кольцо. Иногда мне казалось, что чудовищные события в подземелье Opera Populare остались в далёком прошлом — моё время целиком и полностью было занято подготовкой к свадьбе, переездом в новый дом, в новую жизнь… Я часами бродила по длинным коридорам богатой усадьбы виконта, чувствуя себя порой не в своей тарелке — после смерти отца я росла в театре, и эта роскошь была непривычна, даже неестественна.  
Непривычным было и огромное количество свободного времени. В дальней части особняка я обнаружила большую библиотеку, и проводила там по несколько часов за чтением книг — в семье Рауля ценили классическую литературу. Английская поэзия скрашивала мои дни, они текли один за другим, превращаясь в какую-то бесконечную реку, в которой было очень много пустоты. Я провела месяц в этом особняке, окружённая любовью и вниманием своего жениха, и несколько недель назад, когда я покидала тёмное сырое подземелье, мне казалось, что этот тихий размеренный мир — единственное, что мне нужно для счастья и покоя.  
Я окуналась в этот мир, и казалось, будто все осталось позади. До тех пор, пока я не оказывалась наедине с собой — без книг, без прогулок, без прекрасного сада и бесконечных примерок подвенечного платья. Платье шили заранее — свадьбу начали готовить загодя, хотя до неё оставалось ещё немало времени. Изысканное кружево вызывало восторг, а тонкая работа портного превращала воздушную материю в настоящий шедевр. Графиня де Шаньи питала ко мне немалую симпатию и говорила часто о том, что для меня сошьют платье, достойное королевы. Это льстило, я смущенно делала реверансы и благодарила. Пока не оставалась одна в своих просторных роскошных комнатах, полных тишины.  
Эта тишина накрывала меня, словно тяжёлым одеялом. В какой-то момент я поняла, что мне придётся попрощаться с оперой — представить, что виконтесса из достойной семьи вернется в театр и станет певицей, было немыслимо. Похоже, вся музыка, которой я жила и дышала с детства, останется со мной только в домашних покоях, где я буду играть на рояле, как и положено благовоспитанной супруге будущего графа.  
И в эти моменты я вспоминала его. Океан безумия и болезненной одержимости, бесконечный поток музыки, бестелесный голос, сопровождавший и направляющий меня с юных лет. Я лежала на шелковых простынях и вспоминала его лицо в тот момент, когда я вернула ему кольцо. Это лицо стояло у меня перед глазами. Каждую ночь, каждое утро я вновь и вновь видела под закрытыми веками взгляд, полный невыносимой боли, упрека и тоски. Взгляд человека, а не монстра, который отпустил меня, потому что любил. Он мог удержать меня без труда, силой заставить остаться подле себя, и никто не смог бы ему помешать, но не сделал этого. И эта боль, это кольцо, это признание в любви — все это прожигало меня насквозь. Никто не видел моих чувств. В такие моменты я ощущала себя так, будто только что покинула театр. И чем дольше я погружалась в мир графской семьи де Шаньи, тем больше испытывала безумную, бредовую тягу и желание вернуться назад.  
Это было сумасшествием. Любящий нежный Рауль, перспективное замужество, графский титул, спокойная и счастливая семейная жизнь… Счастливая ли? Я знала, что некоторые раны не заживают, и некоторые следы навсегда остаются в душе — незаметные чужому глазу, скрытые за семью печатями.  
Рауль вышел победителем из сражения с Призраком оперы и оставил это в прошлом, как неприятный сон. Я не была победителем и понимала, что никто им не был.  
Каждую ночь мне снились сны об этом проклятом кольце, и в некоторых из них я останавливалась, надевала его обратно и садилась на каменный пол подле своего учителя и покровителя. Такие сны приносили покой — пока не наступало утро.  
После очередной тоскливой ночи я не выдержала и попросила у Рауля разрешения отправиться на прогулку в город в одиночестве.

— Зачем? — Рауль искренне удивился. — Если ты хочешь сделать какие-то покупки, я прикажу кучеру и слугам сопровождать тебя.

Я взмолилась.

— Рауль, пожалуйста! Я схожу с ума в четырёх стенах. Мне хочется просто пройтись по центру Парижа, посмотреть на городскую суету, автомобили, детскую беготню, разносчиков газет… Твое имение удивительное, но я нуждаюсь в том, чтобы отвлечься. Я соскучилась по городу.

— Если тебе этого так хочется, конечно я выполню твою просьбу. — Виконт нежно поцеловал мне руку. — Моё главное желание — это радость и покой моей милой Лотти. Однако я все же прикажу кучеру приготовить экипаж. Он отвезет тебя в город, а потом заберет в оговоренное время. Негоже моей невесте путешествовать самостоятельно с незнакомыми извозчиками.

И я отправилась в город.


	2. Прощание

Париж оглушил меня буйством звуков и красок. Тихое имение в пригороде притупило эти чувства, и я поистине наслаждалась городской суетой, утомленная однообразной роскошью. Около маленькой булочной играли уличные музыканты. Я кинула в потертую шляпу несколько монет и вновь почувствовала укол тоски. Музыка. Музыка была свободой, глотком свежего воздуха, без которого я не могла жить. Я хотела петь, хотела снова поболтать с Мег в укромном уголке за сценой, спрятавшись от всевидящей строгой мадам Жири. Хотела снова услышать голос своего друга и покровителя в закрытой гримерной с огромным зеркалом. Зеркало вело в другой мир.«Ты познаешь такую жизнь, которой никогда не знала прежде. Ты будешь жить так, как никогда не жила». Слова вкрадчивой колыбельной, которую он пел мне в подземных лабиринтах театра за этим зеркалом, вновь и вновь звучали в моей голове. «Призрак оперы здесь — в твоих мыслях, в твоём сознании». Он был везде. Его голос звучал внутри меня. Я покинула подземелье, но это не имело значения — этот человек владел мной безгранично, безвозвратно. Точка невозврата была пройдена давно — ещё в тот момент, когда я впервые завороженно последовала за ним, не в силах противостоять необъяснимой гипнотической силе, которая подчиняла и вела меня в неизвестность. Он был источником жизненной силы и душой театра. Он был этим театром.

Я не заметила, как ноги машинально понесли меня в направлении оперы, и осознала, где я, только когда дошла до театральной площади. Театр выглядел обыденно — ничто не напоминало об инциденте. Я прищурилась, глядя на афишу. Вечером ставили «Женитьбу Фигаро». Я грустно усмехнулась — в отличие от комедии Моцарта, моя грядущая свадьба почему-то не казалась весёлой. С огромным удовольствием я бы купила билет и вновь окунулась в волшебный мир спектакля, даже сидя в зрительном зале, но через пару часов меня ожидал кучер виконта, чтобы отправиться домой. Я медленно пошла по вымощенной камнем дорожке вокруг здания оперы. Каждый камень, каждый барельеф здесь был родным. Это и был мой родной дом — второй дом после того, как не стало отца. Я притормозила около неприметных дверей на задворках здания. Здесь был вход для персонала — декораторов, портных, поваров, работников сцены. Когда-то мы с Мег подростками сбегали из театра через этот чёрный ход, покупали сладости у уличных торговцев… Казалось, что это было в прошлой жизни. Где сейчас Мег? Наверняка продолжает танцевать в балетной труппе, и наверняка сегодня выйдет на сцену. Возможно, это и к лучшему, что я её не увижу, моя тоска по сцене и без того была невыносимой.

Полукруглые окна цокольного этажа темнели почти на уровне мостовой. Подсобные помещения, кладовые, хранилища со старым реквизитом и позабытыми всеми хламом. Я инстинктивно потянула ручку на себя. Дверь открылась. В глубине души я надеялась, что она заперта, и я просто попрощаюсь с театром и уйду, но… Оглядевшись и убедившись, что вокруг нет никого кроме пары бездомных кошек, я проскользнула внутрь.  
«Кристина Дае, очнись, что ты делаешь? Не вороши прошлое, не трогай старые раны, они и так не успели зажить», взывал внутренний голос. Голос был разумен, но я отогнала его и решительно двинулась вперёд. В этих коридорах мы с Мег знали каждый поворот, каждый закоулок. Я вновь на секунду почувствовала себя юной танцовщицей, которая торопится на репетицию, боясь опоздать и получить нагоняй от мадам Жири, и улыбнулась… Но репетиций больше не будет. Я сама не знала, куда и зачем иду, повинуясь непонятному импульсу. Возможно, мне действительно хотелось попрощаться с этими стенами, в которых прошла почти вся жизнь. Я остановилась перед ступеньками, ведущими в подвал и подавила нарастающую тревогу. Это было глупо. Маловероятно, что после разоблачения и того кошмара, который мы все пережили, он до сих пор здесь. Маловероятно, что я когда-либо увижу его снова. От этой мысли становилось тоскливо и тяжело. Придерживая подол юбки, я осторожно спустилась вниз. Здесь всегда хранились старые декорации, и создавалось впечатление, что сюда вообще никто не заходил. Я провела рукой по пыльной поверхности сломанного бутафорского кресла. Кладбище старых спектаклей. Остатки былой роскоши. Вещи, когда-то блиставшие на премьерах, теперь пылятся на задворках театра, забытые всеми. Он тоже оказался на задворках жизни, всеми забытый и преданный, хотя казалось бы, ещё совсем недавно внушал ужас всему театру, владел им словно королевством. Вдруг меня пронзила мысль о том, что я даже не знаю, жив ли он. Об этом не хотелось думать.  
В кладовой было темно, на стенах висели пустые холодные светильники, которые было нечем зажечь — у меня не было ни свечей, ни огня. Через маленькие окна под потолком проникал неровный дневной свет, но большая часть подвала была погружена в темноту.  
Время подходило, пора было возвращаться, но я делала шаг за шагом, пока не уперлась в стену. И в массивную деревянную дверь. Театр был пронизан целым лабиринтом подвалов, и неудивительно, что мы не обнаружили эту дверь, когда исследовали закоулки оперы. Таких дверей было слишком много. Но эта была открыта. «Твоё любопытство тебя убьет». Голос разума звучал укоризненно, но силы не имел. Давно не смазанные петли скрипнули. За дверью было темно, на меня пахнуло сыростью. Действительно пора было идти назад, пока меня не хватились, да и заходить в холодное сырое подземелье, единственными обитателями которого были крысы, было сущим безумием.  
Я прикрыла дверь и уже развернулась, чтобы уйти.

— Кристина…

Я едва удержалась на ногах. Голос перепугал меня насмерть… И он был знакомым. Этот голос я бы не спутала ни с каким другим никогда в жизни. Я медленно повернулась. В темноте вырисовывалась фигура человека.

— Кристина.

Он повторил моё имя — ошеломленно, медленно, сдавленным голосом. Это было невозможно. Наверняка меня подвела природная впечатлительность в сочетании с переживаниями последних недель. Видение. Не более того.  
Фигура приблизилась, и я ощутила прилив паники. Это не было похоже на морок фантазии. Это было похоже… Нет, немыслимо.

— Эрик?..

Это действительно был он. Рассмотреть черты в темноте было сложно, в полутьме белела полумаска. И этот голос, узнаваемый среди тысяч голосов. Я не верила своим глазам, и, словно в бреду, сделала шаг вперёд и инстинктивно протянула руку, будто хотела удостовериться в том, что мне не привиделось. Он отшатнулся.

— Тебя здесь нет. Нет. Я сошёл с ума. Тебя здесь нет.

Я не знала, что ответить, и просто смотрела на него, парализованная, не в силах справиться с нахлынувшим шквалом чувств. Он шагнул вперёд, туда, где было немного светлее. Белая полумаска. Наглухо застегнутый черный сюртук. Изможденное лицо с болезненно острыми скулами. Маска скрывала уродство, которого он так тщательно избегал, но даже она не могла скрыть следов произошедшего. Отчаяние почти убило в нем жизнь. Я ощущала это изнутри, будто между нами была какая-то невидимая связь.

Он протянул руку в тонкой чёрной перчатке и сразу отдернул, слегка качнувшись в сторону.

— Откуда ты здесь? — Голос звучал приглушенно и тоскливо. — Зачем ты здесь?

— Я… просто пришла проститься с театром. Я не знаю, зачем спустилась сюда. Что-то привело меня. — Я замолчала на пару секунд и тихо добавила: — Я была уверена, что тебя здесь больше нет.

Он неправильно расценил мои слова и проговорил, отвернувшись:

— Уходи. Забудь о том, что ты меня видела. Все должны забыть. Меня действительно больше нет. Я не стану удерживать тебя.

Все внутри меня кричало о том, что нужно уходить, что на площади меня ждёт экипаж, что меня хватятся в скором времени, и эта встреча, которой не должно было быть, должна остаться в памяти как смутное видение.

— Нет.

Я сама не поверила в то, что сказала, но точка невозврата была пройдена. Я повторила громче:

— Нет. Один раз я уже ушла.  
— Я отпустил вас обоих не для того, чтобы испытать это снова. Не мучай меня.

Я сжала в руках свою шляпу.

— Нет.  
— Кристина, я хочу просто дожить свой век с тем, что у меня осталось. Хотя бы с остатками разума, которые сейчас предадут меня окончательно. Уходи, дай мне покой. Ты свой обрела.

Я вспыхнула.  
— Покой? Ты думаешь, я обрела покой?

Он горько усмехнулся.

— Разве я не прав? Виконтесса де Шаньи… Или ещё нет? Неважно. К чему этот разговор? Ты счастлива. Любовь победила. Вы разделили друг с другом дни и ночи, как и мечтали. Это ли не покой? Музыка ночи в прошлом. Осталась лишь музыка подземной сырости.

Его голос дрогнул. Будь что будет.

— С того момента не было ни дня, ни ночи, чтобы я не пожалела о том, что ушла. Я хочу чувствовать себя живой снова. И сейчас, когда ты здесь…  
— Эта встреча — безумие.  
— Но она произошла. И теперь безумием будет уйти.

Воцарилось молчание. Мы смотрели друг на друга в полной тишине. Я держалась из последних сил, понимая, что еще немного, и самообладание подведет меня. Подступали слёзы. Сохранять разум рядом с ним было невероятно тяжело. Даже сейчас, истощённый и отчаявшийся, он обладал необъяснимой властью надо мной.

Эрик протянул мне руку в черной перчатке, как когда-то, когда я впервые проследовала за ним в его владения. Замедленно, как в полусне, я вложила ладонь в его руку. Он смотрел на нее какое-то время, словно не веря собственным глазам, и наконец поднял взгляд.

-Пойдем.

Кажется, я совершала самый странный и необратимый поступок в своей жизни. Эрик шагнул в темный сырой дверной проем, и я молча последовала за ним.


	3. Down once more

Это путешествие лишь отдалённо напоминало прежнее. То было исполнено музыки и волшебства, теперь же дорога была полна тревожной тишины. Эрик беззвучно вел меня по бесконечным петляющим коридорам, освещая путь ненадёжно мерцающим пламенем свечи.

Казалось, дорога длилась бесконечно. Я не знала, куда мы идем, и была уверена, что сама никогда не найду пути назад. Это не имело значения. Я была готова следовать за ним хоть в преисподнюю. Этот человек вдыхал в меня жизнь с каждым шагом и каждым звуком. Я почти забыла о том, что мы были в театре — это были уже его владения, его жутковатое и прекрасное подземное царство.

Эрик остановился, и я от неожиданности чуть не столкнулась с ним. Мы стояли на берегу подземного озера. Теперь здесь все было иначе, но озеро, грот… На меня нахлынули воспоминания. Я взглянула на своего спутника. Несмотря на болезненную худобу и подавленность, он по-прежнему был необычайно элегантен в своей лаконичной строгости. На его пальце блестело то самое кольцо, вызвав у меня теплую улыбку. Он хранил его как единственную память… Я огляделась.

— Не понимаю… Ты не только остался в опере, но и сохранил свое жилище? После того, как оно перестало быть тайным?

Он неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Прежние ходы разрушены. Я позаботился об этом после того, как все стихло. О новых никто не знает. Для всех это место умерло — как впрочем и я сам. Почему было не вернуться назад?.. Я консервативен и сентиментален. — Он ухмыльнулся уголком рта. — Конечно, эти идиоты сверху вломились сюда и превратили грот в полный хаос, но что-то осталось. Я привел в порядок то, что мог. Большего мне не нужно.

Он резко развернулся.

— Это какое-то сумасшествие! Бред, абсурд! Ты не должна здесь быть, я не должен здесь беседовать с тобой о своей жизни!

Я обняла себя за плечи.

— Да, бред. Абсурд. Он происходит, и нет смысла его отрицать. Я сейчас должна быть не здесь, а в экипаже Рауля, который должен доставить меня в обитель графа де Шаньи. Я ни на секунду не сомневалась, что так и произойдёт, и смирилась с этим. А теперь я здесь. И я на своём месте. И если ты не признаешься себе в том, что ты об этом мечтал, ты глупейший человек на земле.

Я вызывающе посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, и спустя секунду разрыдалась. Эрик растерялся от неожиданности, и затем решительно обнял меня, притянув к себе.

— Я мечтал об этом каждый день, каждое мгновение своей бессмысленной жизни днем и ночью, множество раз хотел свести с собой счеты, понимая, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. Моя жизнь разрушена. Ты всегда была огнем, который давал крылья моей песне. И все, что мне оставалось — только мечтать о несбыточном… Это невыносимо, Кристина. Легче умереть.

Я обнимала его с отчаянной силой, не в силах отпустить. Только сейчас я начинала понимать, как я ошиблась в тот злополучный день…

-…И если сейчас ты передумаешь и решишь уйти, я не переживу этого. Я был готов пережить, если бы ты ушла, когда я просил. Но точка невозврата пройдена. Я просто человек, Кристина…

— Ты уже два раза прогонял меня. Один раз успешно, второй был сегодня. И возможно, тот первый раз помог понять, что я ошиблась, и что если бы только был шанс, я бы вернулась сама в любой момент. Ты говорил, что я принадлежу тебе.

— Говорил. И готов повторять снова и снова.

— Я принадлежу тебе. Ты — мой источник жизни. Я принадлежу только тебе, с самого начала. Ты создавал меня нота за нотой, шаг за шагом. Ты обладал моей душой. Я всегда была готова идти за тобой в любую темноту, и не могла поверить, что потеряла тебя навсегда. — Слова с трудом пробивались сквозь слёзы. — Прости меня за те слова о ненависти. Я была до смерти напугана, не понимала, что происходит, мне казалось, что ты сошел с ума, и всем нам грозит нечто страшное. Я не справилась с эмоциями. Прости меня. Я никогда не чувствовала ненависти. Я люблю тебя.

Я плакала, уткнувшись в его сюртук. Он ошеломленно смотрел на меня сверху вниз.

— Что?

— Я люблю тебя. И никуда не уйду, потому что не смогу уйти. Невозможно уйти от своего мастера и творца.

Эрик сбивчиво дышал, прижимая меня к себе. Я не могла остановиться, все больше и больше теряя волю и контроль в его руках.

— Делай со мной, что хочешь. Режь меня, бей, мне все равно…

— Ты сошла с ума, — прошептал он. — Ты самое большое сокровище в моей жизни. Если я чего-то и хочу, то точно не этого. Я обещаю никогда не причинять тебе боль.

— Но ты можешь. И порой делаешь это с наслаждением.

— Да, порой. - Он усмехнулся, вспомнив парочку убийств, совершённых в недалёком прошлом. Бедняга Пьянжи. Он был ни при чем, стал жертвой его отчаяния и безумия, но это отнюдь не отменяло того, что Эрик получил удовольствие, затягивая удавку на его шее. — Но не с тобой. Никогда. Ты мой кристалл, бриллиант. Мой ангел музыки. Моя певчая птица…

Он резко прервался и накрыл мои губы поцелуем. Это был иной поцелуй. Тогда в подземелье я целовала его с отчаянием, страхом и жертвенностью, но сейчас страха не было. Я самозабвенно отдалась потоку наслаждения и ничем не омраченного счастья. Все было правильно. Его магнетизм, властная нежность, голос, лишающий воли и сил — когда-то меня это пугало и притягивало одновременно. Сейчас я просто была на своем месте. Повинуясь импульсу, я осторожно сняла с него маску, прервав поцелуй, провела пальцами по изуродованной коже, касаясь лица губами, и опустилась на колени.

Эрик был шокирован. Даже в самых смелых мечтах он боялся помыслить об этом, и теперь я была перед ним как на ладони, в его власти, открытая ко всему, что он мог предложить и сделать. Я смотрела на него снизу вверх красными опухшими от слез глазами и молчала. Он опустил руки мне на голову, бережно разглаживая волосы, выбившиеся из причёски, и начал аккуратно вынимать заколки и шпильки. Его тихий низкий голос гипнотизировал и вызывал внутреннюю дрожь.

— Твои волосы. Я хочу видеть твои волосы. Тебя настоящую, безупречную. Мою.

Длинные волнистые волосы рассыпались по плечам, освободившись от стягивающих зажимов — так же как я освободилась от своей золотой клетки и обрела подлинную свободу рядом с тем, кто владел мной безвозвратно. С глубоким вдохом Эрик запустил пальцы в мои волосы, прижался к ним губами и на какое-то время замер. Практически со священным трепетом он осторожно расстегнул верхний крючок моего платья на спине. Я закрыла глаза. Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь, думала я. Все, что захочешь.

Я начала нервно вздрагивать, оставшись в одной юбке и белоснежной рубашке, чувствуя себя полностью беззащитной и и уязвимой. Он аккуратно отложил в сторону мое платье и склонился надо мной с тихим успокаивающим шепотом.

— Не бойся, я обещал, что никогда не позволю себе ранить тебя. Ты моя. Ты не будешь видеть от меня ничего, кроме блаженства и покоя. Оставь контроль и тревоги в прошлой жизни… Просто доверься мне. Музыке. Моему миру.

Голос окутывал и околдовывал меня, и когда он взял меня на руки, я целиком отдалась во власть этого колдовства, почти теряя сознание, как когда-то. Ещё никогда я не теряла сознание настолько осознанно.


	4. Ветер шумит

— Тебя все ещё ищут.

Закутавшись в черный плащ с капюшоном, Эрик прищуривался от непривычного солнечного света и наблюдал за разносчиками газет, которые щедро делились с прохожими свежими новостями — пропала без следа молодая невеста виконта де Шаньи. Новость была беспрецедентная. Таинственный призрак оперы, жестокие убийства, жандармы в зрительном зале — недавняя шумиха вокруг театра, от которой бурлил весь Париж, улеглась.

— Кристина Дае бесследно исчезает в Париже незадолго до собственной свадьбы. Какая ирония. — Эрик был саркастичен. — Интересно, какие версии произошедшего выдвигает жандармерия. И твой дорогой Рауль.

Я вспыхнула.

— Ты делаешь мне больно своим сарказмом. Я могу пойти и купить газету.

Эрик нахмурился.

— Нет. Ты никуда не пойдешь. Тебя легко узнать. Согласись, будет несколько странно, если пропавшая Кристина Дае непринужденно купит газету с новостями о собственном розыске. Тем более, не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы предположить, о чем там написано. Эти создатели сплетен и слухов любят сенсации. Разумеется, загадочный убийца из оперных подземелий снова в Париже, и ты стала его жертвой. Не забывай, некоторое время назад я тебя похитил.

— Если это так, Рауль должен быть в ярости. Не удивлюсь, если он сейчас собирает целую армию жандармов с целью найти тебя и убить.

— В прошлый раз ему это не удалось.

— В прошлый раз они были слепыми котятами в твоём театре. Ты был в своем королевстве и мог просчитать наперед каждый их шаг. Сейчас — нет.

Он поморщился, как от сильной боли.

— Не напоминай. Я сам прекрасно знаю, что мне приходится прятаться под землёй, как дождевому червю.

К нам приблизилась компания каких-то прохожих и, хохоча, прошла мимо. Я ещё глубже натянула капюшон. Мне пришлось сменить всю одежду, чтобы избежать подозрений и излишнего внимания. Похоже, шумиха вокруг моего исчезновения усиливалась тем больше, чем дольше меня не могли найти. Мой покровитель за долгие годы тайной жизни в театре в полной мере освоил искусство быть невидимым. Ему не было равных в изощрённой способности скрываться от внешнего мира, и похоже я была неплохой ученицей. Полиция безуспешно пыталась встать на мой след уже около трёх месяцев.

Где-то внутри иногда мелькала мысль о том, что к чему моменту я уже должна была быть Кристиной де Шаньи, верной женой Рауля, будущей графиней и матерью его детей. Вместо этого я скрывалась от людских глаз в темном сыром подземелье, наедине с пугающими тенями, которые отбрасывало пляшущее пламя свечей… И наедине с ним. Когда-то я говорила, что пойду за ним во тьму, но потом поняла, что это не было тьмой. Где бы мы ни оказались, это не было тьмой. Всю жизнь Эрик так отчаянно хватался за темноту, его единственного друга, настоящую маску, пелену скрытности, что успел забыть о том, что ни тьмы, ни света не существует. Его музыка ночи была музыкой света. Он творил свет в темноте, не осознавая этого. Я повернулась к нему.

— Тебе нужно писать. Если ты не пишешь музыку, ты угасаешь.

— После того, как ты вернулась, я написал больше, чем за последние месяцы. Но театр закрыт для моей музыки.

— В мире существует не только театр.

Эрик нахмурился.

— В моём мире никогда не было ничего кроме театра.

— И этот театр — первое место, где тебя будут искать. И меня. Он давно перестал быть твоим домом, Эрик. Он стал ловушкой.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Я вздохнула.

— Мы должны уйти из оперы.

— А мне казалось, что это я безумен...— Эрик смотрел на меня таким взглядом, словно я была тяжело больна.

— Ты — творец миров, но ты заперт здесь, и сейчас это становится небезопасным. Нужно уйти, Эрик. Никто не ждёт этого от тебя. Нас никто не сможет найти. Мы начнем новую жизнь, — я умоляюще посмотрела ему в глаза. — Ты знаешь, что я права.

— Куда? — Эрик почти повысил голос в отчаянии. — Куда ты предлагаешь отправиться?

— Пока жандармы не начали прочесывать подвалы, я предлагаю найти другое жилище. Безопасное, незаметное. Где ты сможешь писать, не беспокоясь ни о чем. И где я смогу жить с тобой и тебя любить, не жалея о несбывшемся. Даже если я не смогу петь и выступать на сцене открыто, лучше жить в тишине с тобой, чем точно так же потерять сцену и оперу, променяв ее на графское поместье.

— Ты права, наверное, — Эрик со вздохом обнял меня и поцеловал в макушку. — Но как…

— Мы можем уехать из Парижа, в конце концов. Из Франции. Отовсюду. Парижская опера — не единственная в мире. И возможно, на новом месте уже не придется скрываться в подземелье. Твоя музыка снова зазвучит. И я смогу петь.

***

Эрик сидел на берегу подземного озера и, не мигая, смотрел на темную зеленоватую воду. Грот как будто понимал, что скоро его покинут навсегда — как живое существо, которое всегда было неизменным укрытием и тайным логовом Призрака оперы. Он и был живым существом, пропитанным музыкой, единственным свидетелем его отчаяния, слез, одержимости и одиночества. Эрик не мог до конца поверить, что он уходит отсюда для того чтобы никогда не вернуться. Привычные безделушки, изысканная мебель, добытая давным-давно, когда он ещё обладал властью и влиянием, величественный орган… Мне всегда было интересно, каким образом ему удалось затащить под землю целый орган, но это уже было неважно. Прошлое остаётся в прошлом. Это место хранило слишком много секретов — порой не самых лучших, оно видело гораздо больше боли, чем радости. Пора было переворачивать страницу. Свою музыку он уносил с собой, куда бы он ни шел, и я следовала за ней — куда бы она ни привела, и только это имело значение.

— Я заберу шкатулку.

Он поглаживал резную деревянную поверхность своей музыкальной шкатулки, с которой никогда не расставался. Я кивнула. Какие-то части прошлого стоит оставить при себе. Шкатулка, нотные записи, деньги. Драгоценности, которые можно будет продать — те, что не успели растащить после того, как жилище Эрика было обнаружено. Я коснулась его плеча.

— Нам пора.

Эрик нежно поцеловал меня в висок и после резко поднялся.

— Маскарад окончен. Уходим.

Я знала, чего ему это стоило. Это был сценарий нового незнакомого спектакля, которого он никогда не ждал и о котором не смел даже помыслить.

Мы уходили ночью, чтобы избежать любых нежелательных встреч. Свидетели нам были ни к чему, а темнота, как и прежде, оставалась лучшим укрытием — с той лишь разницей, что теперь она вела к свету. Из сердца тьмы мы уходили в неизвестность.

Город спал. Ночной Париж был совершенно иным, ночь преображала привычные улицы до неузнаваемости. Когда наступит утро, он вновь станет привычным — но не для нас. Этот город преображается навсегда.  
Мы стояли на берегу Сены и молчали. Эрик, глядя в темноту на очертания набережной, вполголоса проговорил:

— Ветер шумит.


	5. Точка невозврата

Для того чтобы покинуть Париж, нужны были деньги. Больше, чем у нас было. Эрик нередко срывался, впадал в отчаяние, потом молил меня о прощении за свою несдержанность, исписывал десятки страниц нотами и текстами, половину рвал и выбрасывал, и снова писал. В таком состоянии он был не всегда — иногда мы просто проводили время вместе в тишине, глядя на город из маленьких окон мансарды, где мы сняли крошечную комнату. Владелица, пожилая подслеповатая дама, жила одиноко, не следила за новостями и не задавала лишних вопросов. Ее устроила моя легенда о молодой паре, которая планирует перебраться на север Италии к родителям мужа. Комната стоила дёшево, располагалась в бедном районе Парижа, и даже протекающая в паре мест крыша не мешала нам жить — здесь было легко исчезнуть и остаться на время незамеченными. То, что нам требовалось.

Эрику было тяжело привыкнуть к таким переменам в его привычной замкнутой жизни. Мне было тяжело привыкнуть к тому, что приходилось выживать. Я хотела отрезать волосы, чтобы давать детям уроки музыки за деньги, оставаясь неузнанной, но он умолял не делать этого — мои волосы были для него предметом восхищения, и каждый вечер перед сном он подолгу расчесывал их, успокаивался и казалось, молодел на десяток лет.  
Я сидела у него в ногах, он перебирал мои кудри, и в такие моменты казалось, что нам больше не требовалось ничего. Это было правдой — любовь, которая превратилась из безумного пламени в спокойный горящий огонь, была главной силой, которая помогала двигаться дальше.

Природный талант Эрика изворотливо проворачивать самые сложные дела, находясь в тени, в какой-то момент возобладал над его кризисом, и у нас начали появляться деньги. Его глазами и ушами стали дети — самые незаметные, ловкие и пронырливые существа во вселенной. Уличные беспризорники были невидимками, никто не обращал на них внимания, и поэтому они проникали везде, приносили ему слухи и новости, получали взамен свои свои монеты и уносили с собой в Париж новые указания. Со свойственной ему убийственной иронией Эрик начал сотрудничать с газетчиками — теми самыми «идиотами и охотниками за сплетнями», которых мы опасались. Он рассудил, что лучшим способом отвлечь от себя внимание в новостях будет создание собственных новостей. Он снова вел теневую игру и получал от этого немалое удовольствие, превратившись в анонимный источник слухов, сплетен и сенсаций.

Неизвестный информатор подогревал интерес владельцев газет, они неизменно платили ему в надежде на то, что истории станут ещё интереснее, и в ожидании раскрытия главного секрета. Разумеется, открываться он не собирался.

Своими таинственными манипуляциями он немало попортил жизнь нынешним владельцам театра, дозированными порциями раскрывая любопытные факты и подробности театральных интриг. Кроме того, он отводил подозрения от самого себя, создав пару новых легенд о собственной судьбе. Газетчики, словно коршуны, атаковали уважаемых господ Фирмена и Андрэ с расспросами, и их замешательство только провоцировало распространение новых слухов. Паутина этих слухов разрасталась стремительно, запутывая следы.

Время от времени мальчишки приносили новости обо мне. Рауль был на удивление упрям — он по-прежнему не оставлял попыток выяснить хоть что-то, но попадал в лабиринт из путаных новостей и действовал вслепую. Моя пропажа перестала быть темой первой полосы — сенсации не держатся долго, и за полгода все потеряли к этому интерес.

***

Я не знаю, как он смог меня найти. Это было немыслимо. Он давно действовал самостоятельно, оставив попытки привлечь полицию — жандармы опустили руки ещё пару месяцев назад. Однажды, когда я возвращалась поздним вечером домой, он просто вышел мне навстречу из какого-то незаметного переулка.

— Здравствуй, Кристина. Ты все так же красива, даже в этой дыре и оплоте бедняков. Как лотос, который растет в грязи. Знаешь, в чем прелесть лотоса? Даже в болоте он остаётся белоснежным…

Рауль презрительно огляделся и брезгливо протер лацкан пальто рукой в белой перчатке. Он изменился. Неуловимо, непонятно, в его взгляде появилось что-то, чего я раньше не видела. Я растерялась на пару мгновений, подхватила юбку и бросилась наутёк, метнувшись в первую попавшуюся подворотню. До меня долетел его крик:

— Рад встрече, крошка Лотти!

Я влетела домой со скоростью света и захлопнула за собой дверь. Меня бил озноб. Эрик обеспокоенно поднял голову, оторвавшись от своих записей, и изменился в лице.

— Говори, кого я должен убить.

— Рауль был здесь, в паре кварталов, просто вышел мне навстречу и даже не попытался остановить, когда я сбежала. Он был здесь, Эрик! Он откуда-то знает, где я, возможно он знает все, я не знаю…

Я выпалила все это на одном дыхании и разрыдалась, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Эрик оставался на удивление спокойным.

— Если он попытается причинить тебе хоть малейший вред, он отправится на тот свет. Если он попытается тебя у меня забрать, он отправится на тот свет. Если он посмеет сюда войти, он отправится на тот свет. С сегодняшнего дня ты не выходишь наружу. До тех пор, пока я не выясню, что происходит.

— Я не хочу назад, — плакала я. — Не хочу. Я лучше убью себя.

— Моя дорогая Кристина. Ты ещё не поняла, что никакого «назад» не будет и не может быть? Он уйдет ни с чем, потому что ты — моя. Это все. Если он не захочет уйти по доброй воле, что ж… Значит, выберет это сам. Просто поверь мне, больше от тебя не требуется ничего.

Эрик сжимал мои плечи железной хваткой.

-…И уже за то, что ты из-за него плачешь, он заслуживает моей удавки. За неимением веревки, с радостью придушу его голыми руками.

— Может быть, стоит просто уехать прямо сейчас?

— Нет. Слишком большой риск. Остаёмся здесь. Вряд ли он нагрянет с армией вооруженных жандармов — полиция давно забросила твое дело. Кроме того, он понятия не имеет, зачем ты сбежала и с кем, и какой жизнью живёшь.

Я посмотрела на него снизу вверх.

— Он знал, где меня искать. Значит, он может знать и о тебе.

— Нет. Он умен, но не настолько. Я сделал все, чтобы развести наши истории в стороны. Ему не на что опереться в своих подозрениях. Полагаю, он готовится просто вызвать на дуэль какого-нибудь бедного парижанина, к которому ты ушла, воспылав любовью с первого взгляда.

— Больше всего на свете мне хотелось бы верить в то, что ты прав. Больше всего… Мы уже потеряли друг друга однажды. Я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось снова.

— Это не повторится никогда, потому что я люблю тебя больше жизни.

Эрик прижал меня к себе, взъерошив волосы. Он почти перестал носить маску, редко покидая дом, и я уже не замечала, что с его лицом что-то не так. Я прижалась к шершавой щеке и всхлипнула.

— Как же все чудовищно меняется… Когда-то он обещал любить меня до скончания века, защищать и беречь. Верный друг детства. Сейчас мне нужна защита от него самого. Он изменился, Эрик.

— Люди меняются, — философски заметил он, поглаживая меня по спине, как обычно с огромной нежностью. — И не всегда в лучшую сторону. Все мы. То, что когда-то он выловил из воды твой красный шарфик, мало влияет на то, что происходит сейчас, и ты это понимаешь сама.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я слишком много понимаю. Когда я ушла с Раулем, я не понимала ничего.

— В тот момент ты не могла понимать больше. И я не мог. Никто не мог. Каждый из нас был безумен в тот момент. У меня было много времени на то, чтобы подумать, поверь… Однажды, когда я устал от ненависти и желания утопиться ко всем чертям в моем озере, я понял, что все произошло единственно возможным образом. Это были мы, прошлые. Я сошел с ума от отчаяния, ты сошла с ума от страха и мук выбора, Рауль — от рыцарских замашек и желания спасать даму сердца от злобного убийцы. — он хмыкнул. — Никто не был к этому готов. Это случилось, потому что не могло быть иначе, и все, что нам осталось — жить с этим до самого конца.

— Ты прав, — я прикрыла глаза в знак согласия. — Мы не знали, как жить в реальном мире. Ты обитал в своих фантазиях, скрываясь от всех, я — в мечтах и идеалах. Не знаю, где обитал Рауль, но точно не здесь. Пора вернуться в реальность — лучше сейчас, чем никогда.

***

Реальность настигла без предупреждения, обрушилась нежданным ураганом. Впрочем, к урагану невозможно подготовиться. Его можно только выдержать — или погибнуть. Если ты выжил в урагане, ты никогда не будешь жить как прежде.

Позже я уже догадалась, что Рауль не случайно спокойно смотрел, как я убегаю, и не пытался удерживать меня в тот вечер, когда мы встретились на пустой улице. Он видел во мне птицу в клетке — пока ещё свободную, но он держал клетку наготове, не сомневаясь в том, что птица в его руках, куда бы она ни летела. Он без труда отследил, куда я направилась, понял, где я живу, и его появление было вопросом времени. В один прекрасный день это время настало.

Оглушительный удар в дверь застал меня врасплох. Дверь была прочной. Удар повторился. Эрик словно ждал этого, готовый ко всему. Он посмотрел на меня и коротко велел:

— К дальней стене. Быстро. Не смей отходить в сторону.

Если бы это было возможно, я бы замуровала себя в этой стене собственными руками. Эрик повернул ключ и встал посреди комнаты, полный угрожающего каменного спокойствия, скрестив руки на груди.

— Смотри-ка, у нас снова гость, как в старые добрые времена. Заходи, Рауль, не стесняйся. Чувствуй себя как дома. — Эрик откровенно издевался.

Его уверенность одновременно пугала и удивляла меня, и я замерла у стены, как перепуганный зверь. Здесь властвовал он, для меня роли в этом спектакле не было предусмотрено. Только два актера — так же, как в старые добрые времена… Это было слишком для меня. Хотелось закрыть глаза, но вместо этого я парализованно смотрела на свою несложившуюся судьбу, стоящую в дверях.

Рауль изменился в лице и теперь тоже напоминал парализованного зверя. Все трое были зверями, но только Эрик был расслабленным бесстрастным хищником, готовым в любой момент напасть и защитить то, что ему принадлежит. Он оказался прав. Рауль не ожидал увидеть нас вместе и явно не был готов к продолжению истории, случившейся в подземелье.

— Вот значит как, — медленно проговорил он, входя. — Моя дорогая Лотти. Кто бы мог подумать. И ты.

— Я не рекомендую тебе делать ещё один шаг, — предупредил Эрик равнодушным голосом. — Поверь, не стоит.

Лицо Рауля исказилось.

— Из какого подвала ты вылез на этот раз? Если ты захотел всем отомстить и вновь задурманил ее голову своими напевами, я тебя поздравляю — тебе удалось.

Эрик словно пропустил его тираду мимо ушей, не дрогнув ни одним мускулом.

— Уходи с миром. Ты не найдешь здесь того, что ищешь. Она не пойдет с тобой не потому что я ее околдовал — кстати, ты приписываешь мне способности, которых у меня нет, мне лестно… Она не пойдет, потому что не хочет.

— С миром?! — взорвался Рауль. — Кто ты такой, чтобы указывать мне? Непризнанный гений из подземной клоаки?

Я не выдержала.

— Рауль, он говорит правду. Я никуда не пойду. Уходи. Вряд ли с миром, но уходи. Это будет лучше всего.

Рауль повернулся ко мне, будто впервые заметил. Его внимание было приковано к Эрику настолько, что он почти забыл о моем присутствии.

— Мы до сих пор помолвлены. Хочешь ты того или нет, я забираю тебя назад в поместье. Не поедешь сама — отправишься силой. Выбирай. Хотя после него… Не уверен, что вообще смогу до тебя дотронуться без отвращения.

Эрик молчал без единого намека на эмоции, хотя я представляла, чего ему стоило сдерживаться.

— Нет. Я люблю его. Уходи.

— Видимо, я действительно был ещё более слеп, чем все, кто столько лет терпел этого самозванца в опере… — его руки подрагивали от ярости. — Хорошо. Хорошо.

Он попытался подойти ближе ко мне, но Эрик преградил ему дорогу.

— Ты не приблизишься к этой женщине. Уходи.

Рауль хмыкнул.

— Лотос… Прекрасный чистый лотос в грязной канаве. Неподобающе чистый. Ты вводишь людей в заблуждение своей видимой чистотой и красотой, дорогая Кристина. Мне кажется, это стоит исправить, — он странно ухмылялся, я вжалась в стену в поисках хоть какой-то опоры. -…Привести в некоторое соответствие окружающей обстановке, а то пока вы недостаточно похожи друг на друга.

Я не успела ничего понять, не заметила, как он оказался рядом, и в следующее мгновение почувствовала разрывающую острую боль, которая захлестнула меня целиком. В глазах потемнело, я потеряла равновесие, и только услышала грохот падающей мебели и звон какого-то металлического предмета, отлетевшего к стене. По лицу побежала кровь, стекая по шее и груди, и я инстинктивно прижала ладони к щекам, защищая глаза и ощущая противную горячую сырость. Зрение начало возвращаться. Сквозь пелену боли, сползая по стене, я увидела Рауля. Он лежал лицом вниз с выкрученными руками, Эрик прижимал его голову коленом к дощатому полу, и очень тихо, почти ласково, говорил ему на ухо:

— Я давал тебе возможность уйти по доброй воле и забыть нас обоих. Я тебя предупреждал. Проявил великодушие, если угодно… Даже не убил, когда ты оскорблял сначала меня, а потом ее. Но теперь ты не оставляешь мне выбора. Ты прошел свою точку невозврата, Рауль. Жаль. Я думал, ты умен.

Рауль что-то прохрипел, пытаясь ответить.

— Нет, дорогой друг. Я не давал тебе права голоса и не разрешал говорить. Все, что ты хотел сказать, ты уже сказал. Прости, но последнего слова перед казнью не будет. Я буду защищать эту женщину до конца своих дней, и убью ради нее столько раз, сколько потребуется. Ты заслужил уже несколько раз — после того, как ворвался в мой дом, после обещания увезти ее силой, после оскорблений, и наконец — после ножа. Красивый нож. Ты причинил ей такую боль, дорогой, за которую ты заслуживаешь не только умереть, но и воскреснуть, чтобы снова умереть. И так до бесконечности.

Его речь странным образом умиротворяла, невзирая на всю ее чудовищность. Я почти провалилась в забытье, напоследок глядя на то, как Эрик, сохраняя ледяную невозмутимость, сжал его горло железной хваткой. Спустя несколько секунд человек, который когда-то признавался мне в любви, а теперь чуть не убил меня, замер навсегда. Эрик бросил ему в лицо нож, подобрав его с пола, и брезгливо вытер руки, и мое сознание отключилось.

***

Я очнулась, когда было уже темно, укутанная в теплое одеяло. Эрик сидел рядом и осторожно целовал мои пальцы, один за другим. Я приоткрыла глаза, и лицо вновь вспыхнуло от резкой острой боли.

— Я уже отправил мальчишек на вокзал. Мы уезжаем через два часа. Нет смысла ждать следующей ночи.

— Куда? — спросила я и не узнала собственный голос, он казался слабым и глухим.

— В Болонью. Ты предлагала Италию, помнишь. Там красиво, и много солнца.

Он был полностью одет, лицо закрывала неизменная маска. Я коснулась пальцами ее гладкой поверхности.

— Но ведь ты не любишь солнце. Помнишь — «спрячь свое лицо от яркого дневного света»…

— Все меняется, Кристина. Все мы заслуживаем того, чтобы вернуться к дневному свету… Кроме, пожалуй, него. Но он выбрал свою судьбу сам. — Эрик неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону, где лежала человеческая фигура, накрытая потертым покрывалом. Меня начало мутить, я быстро отвернулась, и наконец осмелилась задать самый мучительный вопрос.

— Что со мной? Я не могу поверить, что он хотел меня убить…

— Он не хотел. Он хотел, чтобы ты стала подобна мне. Но не учел, что это не имеет значения, и что твоя безупречность и красота, которую он так хотел уничтожить, не сможет исчезнуть. Я люблю тебя. Любую, вечно прекрасную, единственную. Рана заживёт. Тебя не испортят никакие шрамы, как бы он ни старался тебя в этом убедить... Я помогу тебе одеться, нам ещё нужно успеть добраться до Лионского вокзала.


	6. Послесловие

— Осторожно, осторожно опускайте, не торопясь!

Несколько работников сцены в пустом зрительном зале аккуратно спускали вниз новую люстру — ее привезли совсем недавно, и нужно было отрегулировать лампы. Люстра таинственно блестела гранями хрустальных бусин.

— Надеюсь, не упадет, — весело сказал один из декораторов, глазеющих на процесс. — Как в Париже двадцать лет назад.

— Луи, рот закрой и не каркай! Если она упадет, мы попадаем в пожизненное рабство, потому что никогда не расплатимся, — крикнул ему в ответ один из мастеров, удерживая тяжёлый трос.

Кудрявый черноглазый Луи возразил:

— Зато кормить будут за счёт заведения.

— Не будут, — раздался откуда-то сверху вкрадчивый женский голос. — Люстру в парижской опере уронил человек-легенда. Никто из вас на эту роль не претендует, так что… Одним словом, держите люстру. Мы не в Париже.

В центральной ложе верхнего яруса стояла статная высокая женщина с точеным профилем. Лучистые морщины вокруг серых глаз и лёгкая седина на висках совершенно не портили ее. Лицо пересекал длинный тонкий шрам, тянущийся от правой брови до подбородка. Волнистые седеющие волосы были собраны в аккуратную прическу. Женщина держала в руке изящные карманные часы.

Луи поднял голову:

— Госпожа Дае! Люстра будет неприкосновенна, все будет сделано в лучшем виде. Не беспокойтесь, просто мой профиль — неуместные шутки…

Кристина Дае, хозяйка болонского оперного театра, усмехнулась.

— В таком случае, что ты делаешь в декорациях? Можешь идти на прослушивание в массовку, у нас хватает комедийных спектаклей. Господа, вы должны закончить в течение двух часов. Надеюсь, никто не забыл о том, что сегодня премьерная постановка «Дона Джованни» Моцарта, и зал должен быть подготовлен безупречно.

Она развернулась и вышла, аккуратно закрыв крышку часов. Часы ей подарил Эрик пять лет назад.

«Время — странная штука, Кристина, — улыбался он. — Оно куда-то течет, и вместе с тем, может останавливаться, менять течение, появляться, исчезать…»

На внутренней стороне крышки была выгравирована надпись — «Мое время — рядом с тобой».

***

Эрика не стало в прошлом году. Хотелось бы написать о том, что он умер в окружении любящих детей и внуков, как в счастливой сказке, но это было бы неправдой. Детьми Эрик и Кристина так и не обзавелись. Их детищем был театр, сотворенный в безграничном вдохновении и творческом потоке, созданный в подлинной любви.

Мечты Кристины сбылись — вскоре после переезда в Болонью они перестали скрываться. Эрик занял место, которое всегда принадлежало ему по праву рождения — долгие годы он был музыкальным и идейным вдохновителем театра, его душой. Он сам был этим театром, его хранителем и хозяином.

«Я не ангел, я не гений, я не призрак. Я просто Эрик»,— говорил он часто.

Он умер тихо и незаметно от остановки сердца, среди своих нот, оставшись в зале после репетиции оркестра. Часть души Кристины в этот момент ушла вместе с ним, и она сделала единственное, что было возможным и правильным — пообещала сама себе, что его дух не покинет театр никогда. Кристина стала единственным хозяином и хранителем болонской оперы, и когда она выходила на каждом спектакле в главную ложу, одетая в чёрное шёлковое платье, перебирая в руке серебряную цепочку часов, она всегда чувствовала, что он незримо стоит рядом с ней.

Ее Призрак оперы.


End file.
